The subject invention generally relates to a new computer keyboard configuration that provides users with increased comfort. The configuration of the keyboard allows users a more efficient and natural way to type.
The keyboard of the subject invention permits computer users a more efficient and less stressful way to type. The keyboard provides comfort in that key spacing on the board is at shoulder width, allowing for natural movements. The keyboard provides computer users with an improved way to type, as it will reduce strain on the body.
Many computer users complain of constant back and neck pain after spending time typing at a desk or workstation. The inefficient style of the keyboard causes a user to squeeze his arms together to type, which can also negatively impact the muscles of the back and neck. This stress and strain also affects the output of work. Without breaks from typing, a user can become fatigued easily, which can increase mistakes. Therefore, there is a need for a keyboard that provides users with a more comfortable, user-friendly configuration of keys.